


You Can't Bribe Me, Mister!

by blooming_days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai - Freeform, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, EXO's Biggest Dog Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Idk If This Counts As Fluff But I Needed Real Tags As Well, M/M, Romance, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_days/pseuds/blooming_days
Summary: Chanyeol is late for the traditional movie night. Jongin knows he's petty, but he can cause he's younger. How to bribe an upset Nini? Answer is: toy poodles.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	You Can't Bribe Me, Mister!

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is entirely inspired by twitter user @asiafirstlove. Her tweet just was so cute I had to write little something of it!

Jongin stepped out of the now steamy bathroom while towel drying his hair. He came to a halt and smiled as he noticed Toben who had found his pajamas and used them to make himself a little nest. 

"You rascal," Jongin chuckled and crouched down beside the dog scratch him behind the ears. The man was sure Toben gave him a mischievous look before leaning further in to the touch. 

Now as his clothes were clearly used by someone else, Jongin decided to just stay in his new super comfy and warm bathrobe Chanyeol gave him for Christmas.

After applying some facial cream, Jongin made his way to the kitchen to get the snacks ready for his and Chanyeol's traditional Movie Night. It was a quarter to nine which meant the taller should be home shortly. Jongin took a peach soda from the fridge and went to drink it on the couch.

Toben jumped next to him and laid relaxed on his back, enjoying tummy rubs from Jongin. The man chuckled and snapped a photo of the lax dog, sending it to Chanyeol with the caption "Come home already, Toben deserves more hands petting him!"

Time ticked by and it was already 9.30 pm with no sight of Chanyeol nor even a reply to his previous message. Slightly annoyed, Jonging raised his phone to take a selfie, looking straight into the camera with half of his face hidden by the hood of his bathrobe. He made sure his full lips were clearly pouting. Captioning it with "Where are you :((( " Jongin sent it and took Toben into his lap, muttering complaints. 

Toben looked at him with his little bead eyes and pushed out his pink little tongue as if to humor him. "At least you still care about me," Jongin huffed to which the dog wagged his tail happily.

After a while, Jongin sent Chanyeol another selfie, this time of him staring up at the camera from under the bathrobe hood, trying his best to glare.

Eventually Jongin's phone vibrated and he picked it up as soon as he saw the caller was Chanyeol.

"What's taking you so long? It's our movie night! Did you forget about me?" Jongin whined before the other could utter a word.

"I'm really sorry, babe," Chanyeol's deep, tired voice sounded from the other end of the line. "Jun decided last minute he wasn't happy with the set at all and demanded it to be changed completely along with the lighting."

Jongin switched to video call, just to show his pout. He realized he was being petty but he had really looked forward to the evening and he missed his boyfriend. The whole week had been hectic with overlapping schedules, which meant the couple had barely spent any time together.

"When are you coming home then?" Jongin tilted his head, attempting to look extra cute. Instead he internally melted a bit as he saw Chanyeol's lazy grin looking back at him. 

The elder's grin morphed into a serious, apologizing expression. "I don't know, Nini. This will still take quite a while. Look, I'm really sorry!" he added. "If it were up to me, I would've been there with you and Toben an hour ago!"

"But it is up to you. Junmyeon is not your boss, he's your friend. You could leave, but you don't want to."

Chanyeol frowned and open his mouth to say something but Jongin beat him to it. The younger took a deep sigh and pulled his hood lower to nearly cover his eyes. "I'm sorry, sorry," he shook his head. "It's great you're such a good friend to him. Really. I'm being dumb. I just really wanted to watch the movie." 

"You're saying you don't miss me at all, then?" Chanyeol asked, raising his brows.

"No. Well, maybe." Jongin muttered, making the elder laugh. 

"I miss you and your cute face too," Chanyeol chuckled. "Go to bed when you feel like it, don't wait up for me as I have no idea how long I'll be stuck here. I promise I'll make this up for you."

Jongin whined and wriggled in his seat.

"You big baby," Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "What if..?" his suddenly suggestive voice trailed off.

"What if what?" Jongin squinted and pursed his lips. "You can't bribe me, mister!"

"What if, tomorrow we go and see those toy poodle puppies we've been talking about?"

"Really?!" Jongin exclaimed, bringing his other hand to his cheek, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Really," Chanyeol nodded and flashed his wide toothy smile. 

The younger squealed and dropped his phone to hug Toben enthusiastically against his chest. "Toben, you're maybe getting a brother! How exciting is that!?"

Jongin heard the other's laughter through the phone. Shortly, he picked it up again and held it so that both him and Toben showed up. "Don't you laugh at me, you're on thin ice, Park."

The younger's failed attempt to look scary made Chanyeol just coo at him, annoyingly in Jongin's opinioin, after they said goodbyes. 

After ending the call, Jongin practically bounced off the couch and burst into a little victory dance of his own. They were going to get another dog! A puppy!

With a wide smile, the man crouched down to pick up a confused yet excited Toben, who was wagging his tail enthusiastically due to his owner’s sudden boost of energy, and danced around chanting ‘We’re getting a puppy, we’re getting a puppy, Toben’s gonna be a hyung!’

He had to tell Kyungsoo and Baekhyun immediately! Jongin dialled Kyungsoo first but as the man didn’t pick up, he called Baekhyun, who answered almost right away.

“Oh hey, Nini,” Baekhyun’s familiar, happy tone sounded through the speaker.

“Hi- wait, let me turn on the camera,” Jongin spoke quickly. “I have something important to tell you. Is Soo there too?”

The next moment Baekhyun showed up on screen, apparently in the kitchen, a face mask covering his features.  
“Yeah, he’s right there,” Baekhyun replied and turned his phone to Kyungsoo who was by the counter supposedly chopping something.

“Hi, Jongin” the man in question called out but didn’t turn around.

“Is everything alright?” Baekhyun asked with his brows furrowed in concern.

“Everything is great!” Jongin said and brought a hand to his chest. “Chanyeol and I-,” he took a deep breath with a bright smile on his face. “We’re going to adopt!”

Baekhyun gasped, crying out an ‘Oh my god!’ and tearing away the face mask. Kyungsoo appeared behind him in flash, knife still in hand. “You’re doing _what_ now?!” he exclaimed shocked, eyes boring into Jongin’s even via video call.

“You two are not fit to be parents! Fuck, Chanyeol’s definition of a healthy breakfast is Froot Rings because they’re colourful! And you-,”

Jongin was laughing, high-pitched and hysterical, gasping for air as he clutched his stomach. “No, hyung-,“ he couldn’t finish his sentence as he kept on laughing.

Baekhyun sat still, expression frozen both in amusement and confusion, as he looked at his wheezing friend and serious, yet also slightly confused, boyfriend.

Eventually Jongin calmed down enough to speak, although he had to stop himself from chuckling every now and then. “Geez, Kyungsoo, thanks for the trust,” he rolled his eyes. “Both of you had such priceless reactions. Damnit, Chan didn’t get to see. We’re going to adopt a toy poodle puppy.”

The couple on the other end of the call glanced at each other before bursting out laughing loudly.

“You got me there, Nini,” Kyungsoo said and shook his head, amused. Jongin shot him finger guns and a wink.

“Hey! No flirting with the boyfriend,” Baekhyun interjected wryly but without any real chagrin.

“I promise, you two will be the first ones to know if we plan on getting human babies,” Jongin added, making Kyungsoo snort.

The next morning Jongin woke up with a quietly snoring Chanyeol spooning him from behind and a long leg draped over his own. The morning sun cast its rays through the curtains, letting Jongin know it was going to be beautiful day.

For a second he was about to close his eyes and continue sleeping in the taller’s embrace before it struck him what day it was. He immediately wiggled away from Chanyeol’s hold, the elder not even flinching.

He quickly got out of bed only to take a few steps back to accumulate some speed and jump right back beside Chanyeol, smacking the man’s butt as he landed on the bouncy mattress.

Chanyeol immediately woke up, eyes shooting open to see a beaming Jongin staring at him.

“Ouch, that hurt! What was that for?” Chanyeol whined, rubbing his backside.

“It was a fun way to wake you up, because now we need to go see and adopt our second son!” Jongin clapped his hands happily. “Get up!”

Chanyeol yawned and sat up, still a bit disoriented. “What time is it?”

“Late enough that we can go,” Jongin smiled and gave the other a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s get dressed!”

The taller remained still and stared at Jongin who walked over to the closet and pulled out clothes for them both.

“Since when have you been so energetic first thing in the morning?”

“Since it's about dogs! Hhhhhh, get up and dressed, old man,” Jongin chuckled as he pulled Chanyeol onto his feet. “Gotta keep your promise! I’ll go make you a cup of coffee, then we can go, right?”

The younger bounced on the balls of his feet, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion, looking cute enough to eat and radiating pure joy. Suddenly Chanyeol wasn’t tired anymore in the least. “Right. Let’s get this pupper.”

Driving to the breeder, Oh Sehun, took around an hour, but time flew by with the couple talking non-stop about the particular puppy they had in mind, how Toben would react to a new dog, and how they’d arrange the next few weeks so that either of them would always be home during the day as well.

Soon enough, Jongin pulled up into the driveway. Both men virtually bolted out of the car and walked quickly to the front door, squeezing each other’s hands tightly.

Jongin knocked on the door which was shortly opened by Sehun. “Well hello again! Welcome, welcome,” he greeted and stepped back to let the men enter.

“The pups are currently sleeping so it’s oddly quiet. This time I actually heard you knock,” Sehun spoke comfortably.

“Ah, right, the doorbell,” Jongin tapped his temple with his forefinger. “Somehow I never remember it first,” he chuckled.

“How did your drive go? It takes quite some time for you, doesn’t it?”

“It flew by. I feel like we were both nearly foaming by the mouth, talking about "our second son", ” Chanyeol laughed, illustrating quotation marks with his fingers.

Sehun grinned. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing a pup of mine is going to a good, loving home. Here we are,” he stopped at the door leading to the puppies’ room.

As soon as the pile of five dozing off puppies came into view, the couple cooed loudly, efficiently waking them all up. Jongin gave Sehun an apologetic look but the latter waved it off as the room was filled with shrill barking.

In the meantime, Chanyeol had already made it to the tiny cuties, happily sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Look, Jongin, he’s so tiny!” he cooed with a huge smile, holding one of the puppies on his palms.

“Oh no! He really is too cute! They all are!” Jongin flapped his hands, turning his head around to look at the ones running around the room. “Baby, let’s buy all of them?” He sat down next to Chanyeol and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Honestly, I wish we could but I’m pretty sure that would make us bankrupt,” the taller said ruefully.

Sehun chuckled. "He’s the one you wanted, correct?” he asked, walking closer to the two and nodding towards the puppy in Chanyeol's hold

“Yes,” the couple said and nodded in unison.

“We’re naming him Jjanggu,” Jongin smiled, eyes practically twinkling, as Chanyeol stroked the puppy’s soft light brown fur.

“Wonderful,” Sehun brought his hands together. “Please, excuse me for a moment, I’ll go get the required papers for you to sign and then he’s yours.”

The drive back home wasn’t as fast as before for Chanyeol who was driving this time. “You sneaky fucker planned this didn’t you? You drove earlier so you could have Jjanggu now!” he glanced at his boyfriend who was holding the squealing little thing on his lap, trying his best to comfort him.

“I actually didn’t. Just a coincidence,” Jongin poked his tongue out at the elder. “This isn’t fun and games either, though! My heart shatters hearing him cry for his family, his mommy, not knowing where he’s headed,” Jongin feigned a sniffle, but as he thought of the words that slipped his mouth, the sniffle was soon going to be very real.

“I hear him cry too! You wanna drive then?”

“As if!”

“Toben, this here is your little brother,” Chanyeol spoke slowly and clearly as if to a toddler while holding the poodle in his lap. Jongin sat before him with Jjanggu in his arms. Under the puppy was a shirt his dam had slept on to provide some comfort.

The toy poodle was much calmer now than in the car. He was still a bit tense but that was understandable. Jongin kept scratching behind Jjanggu’s tiny ears and whispering to him.

“You’re a hyung now, so be kind to him and teach him well. Okay?” Chanyeol lifted Toben up to look into his eyes.

Jongin nodded. “Exactly. But you’re a good boy, so you and Jjanggu will get along, right?” Toben let out a little yap which made the two men laugh and look at each other fondly.

“Look at us and our growing family,” Jongin sighed contently.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Chanyeol replied and leaned forward to take one of Jongin’s soft hands into his own and press a kiss on the palm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'm super glad! Please leave comments or kudos if you feel like it ^^ Thank you for reading!
> 
> (also, here's the link to the tweet. I don't know how to fit a link into just one word, so here's the whole thing https://twitter.com/asiafirstlove/status/1219632288738226177?s=20 )


End file.
